


One Kiss

by PracticalSuccubus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticalSuccubus/pseuds/PracticalSuccubus
Summary: Working as a Phantom Thief? Easy. Kissing a certain blond Phantom Thief? Easier said than done.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kiss Ryuji Day, everyone! This was actually inspired by One Kiss from Descendants 3

It was just supposed to be a simple Mementos run. Just a simple Mementos run, change the target’s heart, and leave. 

They had gotten ambushed by a High Pixie and a Pisaca. 

They weren’t much trouble. Pulling out his gun, the High Pixie was easily dealt with. But, before he could deal with the Pisaca, it had used a Dream Needle attack on Ryuji. 

Which had led them to their current situation. 

Ever since the Dream Needle, the blond hadn’t woken up, no matter what the team tried. Iteams, yelling, even, admittedly, lightly smacking him. But, nothing. The blond boy remained asleep long after the Pisaca had been dealt with. After they had driven back to the entrance, and returned to reality. 

Ryuji was fast asleep, laying in Akira’s bed, as the Phantom Thieves thought about what to do. Akira was pacing back and forth, lost in thought. Futaba watched him, and noticed every so often, he’’d glance over at Ryuji with a concerned look on his face. It was no secret to the Phantom Thieves how Ryuji and Akira felt towards each other, but the only problem was that the two had yet to confess to each other. It made things incredibly awkward at times, and every time, the ginger girl had to hold herself back from just forcing the two to kiss already. 

An impish grin started to spread across her face, and she leaned to the side, whispering something to Ann. Ann covered her mouth, laughing, but nodded in agreement. She leaned forward, and whispered in Makoto’s ear. Makoto giggled slightly before leaning over to Haru and whispering to her. Haru giggled, and tapped on Yusuke’s shoulder. Yusuke looked at the giggling girls, and raised his eyebrow in confusion. Haru whispered Futaba’s idea to Yusuke. Yusuke coughed to hide his laugh. 

“Should we tell him?” Ann asked.

“It might just work, you never know,” Futaba said. She went over to Akira, and tapped him on his shoulder. Akira came out of his thoughts, and stared at his pseudo-sister. “I have an idea that might wake him up,” she said. 

“Oh? What is it?” Akira asked. If anything could wake the blond, he was all ears. 

“Well, you know how in cliche romance stories, there’s the whole True Love’s Kiss always works? Why not try that on Ryuji?” Futata suggested happily. She started laughing as Akira’s face started to go red. 

“F-Futaba! Be serious, here!” Akira exclaimed. 

“Akira. It’s painfully obvious how you two feel about each other. Why not give it a try?” Ann asked. Akira stared at his team. All of them were giving his expectant expressions. Finally, he sighed. 

“I’ll…..I’ll try it, but. Could...could we be alone, please?” Akira asked. His team looked at each other, before coming to a unanimous thought. They all started to leave his room, and headed down to the cafe. Once they were all out of his room, Akira took a deep breath, and turned back to the beautiful blond lying asleep on his bed. He walked over to him, his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. He leaned down, and almost kissed him, but chickened out at the last second. He backed away from the bed, taking more deep breaths. 

“Don’t freak out. It’s okay,” he tried to talk himself up. Why was kissing the one he truly loved such a hard task? He sat at his desk, and stared at Ryuji. 

He couldn’t really pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with him. The only thing he could pinpoint was the beginning spark. Back in Kamoshida’s palace, when Ryuji saved his life by awakening Captain Kidd. He wasn’t sure when the word ‘love’ popped up, though. His thoughts always seemed to shift to Ryuji when he wasn’t focused on anything. 

He had daydreamed countless times of how he’d sweep him off his feet and kiss him like his life depended on it. Or kissing him outside Ryuji’s favorite ramen shop. Just holding his face gently as he did so. 

Futaba’s ‘True Love’s Kiss’ line came into his head. He sighed. That would only work if Ryuji felt the same way he did. There was only one way to test that theory, and now that it was time, Akira didn’t know why he was so nervous. 

“Alright. I...I want to know,” he said softly, getting up from his desk chair. He walked back to Ryuji’s side, and gently caressed his cheek. “Here I go….,” he muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes, leaned his head down, and his lips soon met Ryuji’s. 

Ryuji’s lips were soft. So soft. And he tasted faintly of ramen. Akira found himself loving that about him. He gently lifted his head, and sat on his bed, his back facing Ryuji while his face heated up. He’d done it. He’d actually kissed Ryuji. He couldn’t believe it. 

But, in addition to that, his heart was breaking. Ryuji didn’t wake up. He knew it wouldn’t work. He just knew. Then, he heard his blanket moving around. He turned his head, and beautiful brown eyes were staring back at him. Ryuji was sitting up in his bed, wide awake. 

“Akira…?” Ryuji asked dazedly, slightly confused. He remembered getting hit with an attack in Mementos, and now he was back in reality? What had happened, exactly. 

“It worked…,” Akira said softly. 

“What worked?” Ryuji asked. He had a confused look on his face, and he looked like a cute puppy as he continued to look at Akira. Akira closed his eyes, and took another deep breath, and slightly tackled the blond back onto his bed, kissing him again. He put his arms around Ryuji happily, and he soon felt Ryuji returning the kiss and his arms going around him. They gently came apart, and Ryuji’s face was turning a bright red. 

“Ryuji…? I love you,” Akira said softly. Ryuji’s face went more red, and he looked away form Akira. 

“Wh-What the hell, man? Ya can’t just…..say things like that, an’ then kiss me like that,” Ryuji muttered. 

“It woke you up,” Akira said softly, sitting up and starting to play with Ryuji’s hair. Ryuji turned back to him. 

“H-Huh?!” 

“Futaba….Futaba suggested I should try the True Love’s Kiss to wake you up after that Dream Needle attack. We tried everything to wake you up, but no matter what we tried, it didn’t work. Futaba suggested that, and I had everyone go downstairs. I...I honestly didn;t know if it'd work. How I’ve felt about you for so long, I didn’t think...I didn’t think you loved me back,” Akira admitted. 

“ ‘Kira,” Ryuji said softly, reaching up to caress Akira’s cheek with his hand. 

“I love you, Ryuji Sakamoto,” Akira said, turning his head and kissing Ryuji’s hand. 

“I love ya, too, man,” Ryuji smiled brightly. 

….

…

..

.

Futaba quietly went down the stairs, giving the Phantom Thieves a thumbs up, and a wide grin. 

“It worked!”


End file.
